


Trick or Treat

by ScriptedBy



Series: Halloween Special [4]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M, Random & Short, halloween fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 08:35:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27348259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScriptedBy/pseuds/ScriptedBy
Relationships: Lee Felix/Seo Changbin
Series: Halloween Special [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1992970
Kudos: 14





	Trick or Treat

"Trick or treat?" Says Felix in his already deep voice just outside Chan's and Changbin's room. Changbin, his boyfriend, was the one to open the door and saw Felix in his scary outfit in which in Changbin's opinion, he looked more cute than being scary.

Changbin chuckled, raising his eyebrows, "babe, you will collect candies in the neighborhood and not from mine and Chan hyung's room."

Felix drops his scary façade as well as his shoulders and pouts at his boyfriend. "Well, I'm gonna start from here. So trick or treat?"

Changbin shook his head in amusement, "unfortunately, I don't have candies with me.."

Felix brightens up, "so kisses then?"

Changbin laughed this time, "oh I knew that move, babe. Just tell me directly that you want kisses and go."

"Fine. I want kisses!"

Changbin hummed before gently grabbing his "scary" boyfriend by the waist and attacked him with kisses all over his still pretty face but being careful as well to not ruin his make-up. Felix giggles at the tickles on his face caused by his boyfriend's kisses. Felix then pressed his own lips to the older's and smiled when Changbin moved his lips to kiss him properly.

"Be careful with your journey okay? Love you." Changbin gave another kiss, squeezing his waist a little before letting him go from his embrace.

"I will! Love you too."Felix giggled.

"Okay, if you're done flirting, we can go. We still have many candies to collect." Jisung said behind the couple, looking like a determined guy on a mission in his Grim Reaper costume.

"Yey! Let's go!" There the almost twins, Felix and Jisung with Seungmin and Jeongin following behind them were running out of the door to their so called journey of trick and treat.


End file.
